My purpose
by Melendine
Summary: A reflection on the purpose that governs each character during their life.
1. Edward

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was a normal 16 year old boy. I was raised to be proper to woman, to open their doors and kiss them on their hand. I was a good son, both my parents were proud of my achievements. Soldier, it was what I wanted to be IT had purpose. At 17 everything changed my purpose went from son to carer to patient. Both my parents lost their lives when I was 17. And I was soon to follow if it had not been for him. Looking back on it now I wonder what would have happened had I not been ill. If my family had avoided the illness. Where would of my life been there? I'll never know as that is no longer an option for me in this current life.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was a happy bachelor. I had no interest in the woman throwing themselves at me so I rebuffed them. I was a good son. I hadn't slipped up since I had come back. Brother, as much as I was a son first to Esme & Carlisle I became a brother to my siblings. We trusted each other and were a family. If Carlisle hadn't changed Rosalie would Emmett be here? If Alice didn't have visions? If Jasper had not trusted Alice? Where would we have been? But I am glad that it happened.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was a fiancée. I had the woman of my dreams willing to be with me forever. I was a good son. I became more light-hearted according to everyone around me. Fiancée, how I managed to still end up with Bella I'll never know but I am grateful I did. We would be married soon and after she would join me in Vampirazism. I thanked God, for the first time since my transformation, for Bella coming to Forks. There were so many factors. Each which could have so easily changed which would have prevented us meeting. If we weren't destiny I wasn't sure what was.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I am a husband, a father, a son, a sibling & a friend. I never thought I would be a father but Bella gave me the chance risking her life in the process. Nessie, the miracle child, united us in ways we had never imagined. If you had told me 7 years ago we would have at least 1 wolf living with us I would of told you you had the wrong family. But that is our reality. I try to fill my many rolls to the best I can. And with the Volturi behind us I have also become better acquainted with the other vampires out there.

Purpose. It is a simple word. Having a purpose motivates you & makes you feel worthwhile. It has been just over 100 years in the making but I finally have figured out my purpose. It is to be me.

Looking back on the entries I realise just how much my family has changed. It went from Carlisle and I, with Esme joining us. We then had Rosalie and Emmett causing tension but also hilarious amusement and a real brother and sister for me. Jasper & Alice (Alice literally) skipped in to our lives. Making the blood-lust worse but their personalities completely compensated for it and we became a family of 7. Then Bella came along and managed to add in another load of family. We are in regular contact with Bella's immediate family. And now that Sue and Charlie are together we are by marriage related to the Quileutes. Although there are some that will never completely trust we have hope for the younger generation. Alice loves making their wardrobes but even without that she just loves people. Jasper, Sam & Carlisle have bonded over the pressures of being a leader. Esme & Emily are now best friends. I see so much likeness between the 2 families that everyone had their counter-part. But if you had told me in 1917 what my life would be like I would have told you you were crazy. But now I am perfectly content with my life and plan to live it.


	2. Bella

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was a normal child. I lived with my mom & dad in a nice house. I was a good daughter.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was a child of divorced parents. Nothing to uncommon, I was used to looking after the cooking and the general running of the house. I was more the parent than Renee but I didn't hate her for the arrangement. When Phil came along nothing really changed. When they got married I decided that it would be better to give them some space and live with my dad. Not an extraordinary difference I thought. I was a good carer. Some days I wonder what would have happened if Renee had never moved out with me. But the idea is so foreign.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was the new girl. I hadn't expected this much attention but I lived with it. I was a good friend to Angela and I kept my grades up. The only black spot was Edward Cullen but he ignored me so I didn't let it affect me, too much.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was someone's girlfriend. A vampire's girlfriend. If you had asked me 2 years ago what a vampires girlfriend looked like I would have hesitated for a second and then drawn something the opposite of me. How ironic.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was almost dead. I knew that. But I knew I had to keep living for Charlie's sake. Jake did help. I put my effort in to being his best friend. I lived in hope that he would come back but it was the same type of hope that you had with winning the lottery. An easy subject to discuss and plan but an almost impossible dream. School was my other focus. The chance of me being in love had gone so I had nothing to look forward to other than a career. I was a good student.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was a fiancée to previously said vampire and about to join him. I knew he worried that I would regret it but in my eyes there was nothing I could regret other than losing him. I tried not to complain too much about the wedding plans. But also I was anxious to be the best possible daughter in the remaining time I had left. I was missing my best friend. But it was for the best.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was a newborn with a newborn daughter. I had never expected to be a mother. It was an abstract concept for me. But I finally understood what Rose was talking about. I had made Edward the happiest man alive. I was also on an even footing with the rest of the Cullens who for so long I had accepted to be so much more powerful than I was. But the best bit was that Charlie & Jake were back in my life. Everything was going fantastically.

Purpose. It was a simple word. I was the secret weapon. No one knew how powerful I was. I could finally aid instead of hinder the Cullens. But this was not an easy battle. I had become such good friends with everyone I could not bear to even consider them dead. Ness was the hardest. She was my priority, level or even more so than Edward. If no one else survived she would.

Purpose. It is a simple word. I have learned to never take life for granted but to enjoy it to the full every blessed day. We will have more trials but we will always come out stronger. Reflecting I see how every choice had a consequence for better or for worse. I've come along way but I would never change it. And I can officially say I have the most species in _my_ family but proving to them that they can co-exist pleasantly was a goal that I am so glad I reached. Hate is a tiresome emotion. But as I do reflect I so think that even 5 years ago if you had shown me a picture of my family I would of called you insane but now it is perfectly natural. And as we have the world on our doorstep I can't wait to explore.


End file.
